


Let's be honest

by Oofthisisabadidea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Probably ooc, angst ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofthisisabadidea/pseuds/Oofthisisabadidea
Summary: Before he's even realized whats happening, Haruka has fallen in love for the very first time.
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren/Nijo Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Let's be honest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I honestly do not know anything about Haruka, I haven't actually read any of the epsilon comics or really payed attention to them much at all, so this story may be very out of character. I basically based his whole personality on what I saw in the anime and his introduction comic so I'm sorry if this story doesn't really line up with his actual personality.

Haruka sat on the cheap leather of the train seat, his arms and thighs had stuck to the chair with sweat from the muggy car in the hot august weather, yet that wasn’t really what was making him hot at all. A body pressed tightly to his side, a light weight falling onto his shoulder from the person's head that had dropped down when they had fallen asleep, lulled by the warm temperature and swaying motion of the almost empty train. Haruka could feel his body burning at all the points the person was connected to him, and it wasn’t because of the persons naturally high body temperature. Next to Haruka sat his first ever crush, Nanahoshi Ren. 

Before Haruka had met Ren he had always thought of love as a needles thing that he would never have. He had seen the things love had driven his own brother to do and had to decided to just cast the whole concept away with disgust. When Haruka met Ren and hung around him the first few times he couldn’t figure out why his brain seemed to stall from looking at the boy’s shining face or why his palms began sweating when they walked side by side, almost touching. He had brushed it all off as a coincidence or just completely ignored it, but as the two became closer it became harder and harder to just simply look past, especially when his heart beat so loud in his chest he was sure Ren could hear. Haruka was eventually forced to admit to himself that he had fallen in love with Nanahoshi Ren. 

The train bumped once again and Ren’s soft blue hair tickled against Harukas cheek, drawing a blush out from the boy. He hadn’t even noticed that he had started to stare at the boy in his sleep. It wasn’t really his fault, he reasoned to himself, Ren is cute, anyone would be pleased to see his sleeping face. The train bumped again and Ren slid further into Harukas shoulder, mumbling something about tokusatsu heros. The two had just been returning from a movie theater showing of the newest hero movie, which Ren had begged Haruka to come to with him. Haruka had accepted the invitation pretty quickly and was glad he did because the movie ended up being pretty good, although he had been more focused on Rens reactions during the movie than he would've liked to admit.

As he crossed his arms and glanced at Ren out of the corner of his eyes he suddenly had an urge to try something he had never even thought of before. He opened his mouth and could feel his tongue go rough like sandpaper as it dried. His heartbeat quickened and he strengthened his resolve. It was okay, he is asleep.

“I love you, Ren.” He whispered, his whole body temperature raising a degree or two.

“Huh?” Violet eyes snapped open and turned to stare Haruka in his own blue ones. He could feel the blood drain from his face and his stomach drop to his shoes as he realized what just had happened. He stopped breathing for a second as Rens eyes bored into his own. He barely felt as the train came to a halt, but he saw the doors open out of the corner of his eye. Without thinking he flung Ren off of his side and leaped to his feet, making a break for the door. The edges of his vision went blurry as he panicked and he barely saw Ren’s desperate attempt to grab at him before he completely fleed the train. He crashed past people and jumped over the gates, not sure if Ren was still following him. He faintly heard the yelling of disturbed passerbys but it was all drowned out by the sound of his heart crashing in his chest and the same words repeating in his head,

“What the fuck did I just do?”

\---

When he finally returned home he was breathing heavily and his heart was still hammering just as quickly as before, he wasn’t sure if it was because of what he had done or because of the breakneck pace he had set when he had ran all the way home. He decided it was probably a combination of the two. As he ripped open the front door and trudged through the house he couldn't help but thank the heavens that his brother hadn’t gotten home yet. He might've gone crazy if he had to see his face and deal with his antics right after what had just happened.

As he fell onto his bed with a sigh he couldn't help but think again,

“Why did I do that?”, the thought of confessing his feeling to Ren had not even entered his mind before then, and now, since it did… it had fucked everything up. There was no way things could go back to the way they had been now that he had said that and ran away like he did. “Fuck, if I hadn’t run away like a maniac maybe I could’ve just played it as a joke or some shit. I basically confirmed any fucking doubt he had about my feelings just by doing that.” He grimaced and stuffed his face into the pillow. The thought that he may never be able to hang out with Ren the same way had begun to make his eyes sting, and he could feel a sob welling up in his chest, before he could let it out though, he heard a banging on the front door.

“Great, He’s back…” Haruka grumbled slowly raising himself from the bed and wiping his eyes absentmindedly as he passed by a mirror hanging on the wall. He hadn’t even cried yet he looked like a wreck. It was written all over his face that something had gone wrong. he halfheartedly tried to set his face in his usual scowl as he pulled the door open for his brother.

“Don’t you have a fucking key yo-” his face paled and his scowl dropped immediately as he recognized who was standing in the doorway drenched in sweat and panting heavily.

“Ren… W-what are you doing here?” He gasped backing away from the door slowly. He waited as the boy struggled to catch his breath, and he could feel his own become more and more labored.

“I’m here to talk about what you said on the train!” He managed through gasps. 

“N-no. We don’t need to talk about that.” Haruka backed away again and his gaze suddenly landed on the open door. His hand flew to slam it closed but Ren’s foot was already blocking it in the doorway. “Y-you...just act like none of that happened! It’s not important.” Haruka declared as he tried to kick Ren’s foot out of the way. Ren kicked back fighting his way through the small crack of the door, until he had finally popped through. 

“Haruka I-”, Ren started.

“No!” He turned on his heel and made a break for it down the hallway, but Ren had been too close and clung onto his jacket, causing the two to stumble onto the floor. Haruka flopped onto his face with a smack and Ren fell onto his knees besides him. 

“Haruka please listen…” He heard the boys voice cracked and raised his eyes to see large tear drops falling from Rens eyes. His desire to leave disappeared as he froze with the thought,

“This is all my fault. Ren is sitting here crying and it's all my fault. I fucked it all up.” He berated himself as the older boys face scrunched up further.

“Haruka I-”

“I’m sorry.” Haruka suddenly started, jolting Ren and making him pause whatever he was about to say. “This is all my fault, I’m sorry you have to deal with my dumbass fucking feelings. It’s all my fault I fell in love with you and fucked it all up.” he trembled. Hot tears flooded his eyes and he pressed his face against the floor so ren wouldn’t be able to see. As he cried into the floor he felt a brush against his hand. He almost pulled it away, but couldn’t find the energy to do so in such a situation. Before he knew what was going on, he could feel warm fingers intertwining with his own. His head snapped up too see ren sitting in front of him on the floor grasping his hand and crying harder than ever.

“H-haruka!” He sobbed as he grasped the boys hand tighter, “Haruka I really love you too!” he cried as more tears rushed down his face, “Do you think it’s a mistake that I love you?” 

“Wha-” Haruka was completely dumbfounded. He had never even thought of the possibility that Ren would have liked him back. He scrambled up from his laying position to sit in front of Ren. He used his free hand to cup the boy's cheek and he quickly leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and sobbing. “Ren…”

Ren hiccuped and his eyes fluttered open once more to hear what Haruka had to say.

“Ren… I’m so sorry… I had no idea…” Tears began to well back up in his eyes and his voice began to crack, “I really thought you would hate me…”

“Why?” Ren cried again, “Loving someone is normal, how can I hate someone for that?” Haruka sat frozen, he had never thought of it like that. To most people love was a normal emotion, Ren had lived a happy protected life and had no idea of how jaded Haruka really was, of course he wouldn’t think of it the same way as he did.

“B-but you love me back?” Haruka stumbled across his words as he changed the subject, not sure how to answer Rens question. Ren’s lip trembled as he nodded and his tears began to fade away. 

“Ren…” Haruka began to wipe the boys tears away but could feel his own begin falling as he suddenly pulled the boy into an embrace, holding rens head into his chest so he wouldn’t see how hard he was crying, “I’m really happy.” 

Rens hands snaked around the boys back and grasped onto the fabric of his jacket. He tried to nod and Haruka could feel his fluffy fair brush against his chin, “Me too, Haruka.”

The two sat like this for a while, enjoying each other embrace as their tears slowly subsided and their breathing steadied. Finally haruka pulled back and stared down at ren’s shining face. His breath was once again taken away as he asked,

“Ren, can I please kiss you?” He tried his best not to avoid eye contact while asking such an embarrassing line, and Ren softly smiled.

“Yeah.” He whispered, His hands dropping to the floor as Haruka cupped the boys face and leaned in. The kiss was sweet and soft, like nothing Haruka had ever felt before. The only person he had ever kissed was his brother, but that was when they were kids and it was normal to do so. He had always found the action of kissing disgusting, why would you want to touch food holes with another person? But when he kissed ren he finally understood why someone would commit such a disgusting act for the person they love. It was amazing, and he almost felt like he would never have enough if he pulled away then. Unfortunately he couldn't ignore Ren’s hands grabbing his arms and trying to push away as he became short of breath. As he finally pulled away the two gasped for air.

“I’m sorry… it just felt really good… I couldn't help myself.” He admitted with an apologetic smile.

“It’s okay,” Ren started before his face flushed, “It felt good for me too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Ren smiled softly again and looked up at Haruka with big doe eyes.

“God I wanna do it again.” Haruka thought to himself but instead said, “That’s my first time doing something like that...so I wasn’t really sure…” He scratched his cheek with his nail and trailed off.

“Yeah for me too.” Ren admitted, blushing and looking to the side. 

Haruka blushed with a smile before asking, “So are we dati-” the door behind them suddenly clicked open and a cheerful voice called out,

“Big bro! I’m ho-” Kanata’s gaze fell to the two boys sitting on the hallway floor with red faces and messy hair, “What the fuck.” 

The two boys eyes widened and Haruka quickly stood up, brushing himself off and then reaching a hand to the boy still sitting on the ground.

“We were just leaving. Right Ren?” He asked and Ren nodded, quickly grabbing his hand and pulling himself up. Kanata stayed silent as the two slipped past him, but glared into their backs as he noticed Haruka still hadn’t let go of the boys hand.

“Tch, so that's how it is?” Kanata grumbled and kicked the door but ultimately gave up and walked in with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna write more haruren but idk if im actually writing haruka correctly... idk. If yall want more haruren just say so though cause I will write it if someone asks. (i mean i might anyways i kinda have an idea of something I wanna write for them right now)


End file.
